


Уроки утопления

by Verit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verit/pseuds/Verit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок чуть было не тонет, а Джон делает довольно точные выводы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки утопления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drowning Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7166) by solsticezero. 



> Thanks to solsticezero for writing such a wonderful story and letting me translate it. :)
> 
> Фик переведен на [Sherlock Holmes Secret Santa](http://pay.diary.ru/~sherlockss/) для oruga-san.

Около двадцати минут все было потрясающе, а потом полетело к черту.

Джон обожал погони. Ему нравилось бежать и уворачиваться от машин и людей, он любил не сбавлять скорости на поворотах, любил чувствовать, как колотится в ушах сердце, и любил следовать за Шерлоком. Они бежали, и смазанный ночной город вокруг был лучше, чем… лучше всего на свете. И все это принадлежало ему - и будет принадлежать всегда. Никогда не наскучит.

В ту ночь - прежде чем все полетело к черту, - они преследовали остатки одной преступной группировки. Шерлок уже несколько недель готовил им ловушку, петляя вокруг, будто бы прокладывая веревку, чтобы наконец крепко ее затянуть и поймать всех сразу. По большей части, все сработало: несколько рыбешек вырвалось из сетей, но в этом не было ничего необычного. А погоня была простой зачисткой. Пара человек на своих двоих, бегущие через поток машин на Тауэрском мосту, Шерлок и Джон у них на хвосте, а вокруг - сплошные огни, сигналящие машины и шум Темзы.

Затем Джон потерял Шерлока за автобусом, когда пробка слегка подползла к "огурцу", - и ему оставалось лишь остановиться, чтоб не попасть под машину. И хотя Шерлок был на добрых полфута выше Джона, и он один такой носился по мосту в фиолетовой рубашке, Джон не мог найти его, когда автобус проехал. Будто он обогнул красный двухэтажник и бесследно исчез.

Джон остановился, дыша с легким присвистом, и наклонился, положив руки на бедра, вытягивая шею, чтобы изучить ряды машин перед ним. Воздух был наполнен усталостью и влажностью, но он вдохнул его, не обращая внимания на гудки и крики вокруг, сосредоточенный лишь на том, как медленно заползала в его разум бессмысленная тревога, пока он бегал глазами туда-сюда по рядам машин, что простирались перед ним. Ничего: ни Шерлока, ни намека на тех, за кем они гнались. Он распрямился.

Услышал яростный крик и сорвался с места.

В тени справа от моста, за машинами, вне сияния самого сооружения, Джон уловил движение и побежал к нему, резко хлопнув рукой по крыше машины и перемахнув через нее, пока мужчина внутри что-то беспорядочно орал ему вслед. Три силуэта, два - лицом к воде, один - вплотную к перилам: тонкий, как палка, высокий и такой идиот, что убежал вперед от Джона. Между ними было несколько метров, но один человек уже поднял руку, и Джон запаниковал еще до того, как свет фар упал на пистолет.

\- Шерлок!

Он был слишком далеко. Между ним и человеком с пистолетом был целый ряд машин и пятнадцать метров моста.

Когда его коснулся очередной луч света, лицо Шерлока не выражало ничего, кроме интереса.

А затем его подстрелили.

Он перелетел через перила со скользящим звуком соприкосновения ткани с металлом.

 

Темнота, абсолютная и неведанная, и давление, сродни которому он никогда еще не ощущал. Шерлок очнулся, рефлексивно вдохнув от боли, и в его горло ворвалась вода. Одна секунда замешательства, чтобы вспомнить мягкий свет и стук ног по асфальту, - и выстрел, и удар об воду, и потерю сознания.

А потом появилась паника. Далеко, за разумной частью сознания, что все еще была занята событиями на мосту, его мозг кричал, безнадежно прося кислорода, моля его сжатый рот открыться, а легкие - вдохнуть. Он знал чувство голода, знал зависимость, но никогда не ощущал себя так, как сейчас. Что-то примитивное, немедленное, скребущее внутри его сознания, откидывающее рассудок в сторону ради истошного визга внутри. Шерлок поймал это ощущение, запихнул в самое крошечное место, и оставил половину мозга свободной для оценки происходящего.

Не было никакого "вверх". Не было никаких направлений: он плавал в пустоте, черной, мертвой, - так глубоко, что не было видно даже сверкающего моста. Он попробовал провести руками в воде, лишь догадываясь о возможном направлении, и рана в руке дала о себе знать, чуть было не заставив его потерять сознание снова. Ноги Шерлока медленно становились непригодными, он терял контроль над конечностями, и мозгу не хватало кислорода, отчего становилось все тяжелее и думать, и видеть. Каждое новое слово приходило медленнее предыдущего.

Даже теряя сознание вновь, он был глубоко заинтригован. Утопление было поистине интересным способом смерти.

Чья-то рука сжала его собственную.

 

Джон выбрался на берег, таща Шерлока за собой, и вместе с ним растянулся на песке. В его голове все было беспристрастно, разумно и спокойно. Все - кроме той части, что находилась в ужасе, что была заперта в подсознании, погребена под годами медицинской практики в экстремальных условиях, но осталась с ним. Он так и не избавился от нее по-настоящему.

Он схватил Шерлока за плечи и перевернул на спину. Тот был легким, как тряпичная кукла, с мокрыми темными волосами, прилипшими к щекам, синими губами, бледной кожей и очень, очень закрытыми глазами. Джон прижал палец к шее Шерлока, чтобы проверить пульс. В свете Тауэрского моста он смотрел на грудную клетку Шерлока и ждал, пока она поднимется.

Никаких движений. Никакого пульса. Рана от пули (совсем мимо - она лишь задела плечо) окрасила рубашку в еще более темный цвет, но все это было вторично по сравнению с тем, что Шерлок не дышал, что его сердце не билось. Джон запрокинул голову Шерлока и открыл ему рот, чтобы у потока воздуха не было препятствий.

Он зажал Шерлоку нос, прижал свой рот к чужому - мокрому и расслабленному, - и выдохнул один, второй раз. Джон смотрел, как грудь Шерлока поднимается с его выдохами. Никакой реакции.

Он сел, сжал ладони вместе и расположил их над грудиной Шерлока. Джон с каждой минутой становился все спокойнее. Он сидел на коленях рядом со своим соседом, замерзал, а с его волос стекала Темза; процесс был ему так знаком, что сама ситуация померкла. Алгоритм был простым. Тридцать нажатий, еще два выдоха. Приближающиеся сирены оставались на заднем плане. Ранее он позвал на помощь, снял ботинки, бросил на землю куртку и мобильник и прыгнул с моста. Не думая. Не сомневаясь. Просто действуя.

Тридцать нажатий. Два выдоха.

Что-то, заключенное в клетку в его подсознании, начинало гнуть прутья решетки. Лицо Шерлока не двигалось, его руки беспомощно лежали на песке, с раскрытыми пальцами, тонкими и длинными. Прошло слишком много времени. Если он собирался очнуться, то уже должен был это сделать. Джон чуть было не сбился со счета, когда в его голове прозвенело: "Продолжайте, пока не прибудет помощь или до физического изнеможения и невозможности продолжать".

Никто не говорил: "…или пока пациент не придет в себя". Не было таких оптимистов.

Тридцать нажатий. Один выдох.

Шерлок вдохнул с такой силой, что Джон отшатнулся от неожиданности, а затем тот начал кашлять водой, задыхаясь, дергая руками, как будто его уносило огромной волной. Он схватил Джона за край рубашки, вновь прижимая его к себе, и Джон мог различить в его остекленелом взгляде только панику. Ни разума, ни мыслительных процессов, - и это пугало до смерти.

\- Шерлок, - сказал он, пытаясь изобразить в голосе приказ, но на выходе получался лишь какой-то писк. - Шерлок, успокойся, все в порядке.

Он схватил обе руки Шерлока, зажимая пальцы, чтобы они больше не тянулись к Джону, не дергали его рубашку, и руки, и лицо, и волосы.

\- Шерлок, это я. Дыши. Все хорошо.

В одно мгновение скрученное от ужаса тело Шерлока упало, и он вновь простирался на берегу, вялый и без сознания. Но Джон видел, как он дышал. Почти нормально.

Поблизости появилась машина скорой помощи. Джон держал руки Шерлока в своих, пока не был вынужден их отпустить.

 

Шерлок отказывался сесть, свесив ноги с кровати, и даровать Джону легкий доступ к повязке на своей ране. Поэтому доктор сидел на матрасе, поджав под себя ноги и разложив перед собой новую повязку, и работал с неудобного угла, пока Шерлок с упоением игнорировал его, предпочитая ему лежащий на коленях ноутбук.

\- Уже намного лучше, - сказал Джон. - По крайней мере, рана чистая и нет риска заражения, несмотря на купание в Темзе.

Шерлок лишь что-то неопределенно проворчал, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

Джон, неожиданно рассердившись, отстранился.

\- Слушай, да что с тобой такое?

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты. - Глаза Шерлока не шелохнулись. Он простучал по нескольким клавишам.

Джон выдохнул сквозь сжатые губы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не взять ноутбук и не скинуть его с кровати, - в основном лишь потому, что это был его ноутбук.

\- Ты злишься на меня уже два дня.

\- Я на тебя не злюсь. - Шерлок произнес это слово с презрением, и теперь то, что он не смотрел на Джона, казалось очень важным.

\- Тогда в чем дело? И смотри на меня, когда разговариваешь со мной.

Шерлок взглянул на Джона; в его глазах теплилась опасность.

\- Так лучше? - спросил он низким убийственным голосом.

\- Гораздо. - В голове Джона бились за победу злость и удивление. Шерлок вел себя, как последняя сволочь, и ничего нового в этом не было, но в этот раз он как будто бы... защищался.

Джон вздохнул. Он оставил злость и выбрал удивление.

\- Ну правда, - настойчиво и уже мягче сказал он. - Что случилось?

Шерлок фыркнул и вернулся взглядом к компьютеру.

\- Ничего не случилось. Я работаю, а ты меня отвлекаешь.

\- Я меняю тебе повязку. И это сейчас. Ты со мной не разговаривал, нормально не разговаривал, с тех пор, как я спас твою жизнь. Не стоит благодарности, кстати.

Шерлок фыркнул вновь, гораздо более насмешливо, и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.

Джон старательно сдержал утомленную улыбку, вызванную нелепым ребячеством Шерлока.

\- Что-что?

Шерлок раздраженно выдохнул и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

\- Я не просил тебя нырять за мной.

Джон нахмурился.

\- Тебя подстрелили, ты упал в воду и пошел ко дну. Ты никак не мог выбраться сам.

\- Я знаю.

В голове Джона пытались сложиться кусочки мозаики, но нейроны в его мозгу отправляли сигналы слишком беспорядочно, чтобы он мог понять сказанное.

\- Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я не спасал тебе жизнь?

Шерлок лишь смотрел на него. Серьезные глаза, серьезный рот, серьезное лицо.

\- Почему?

Шерлок закатил глаза, как будто это Джон противоречил здравому смыслу:

\- Я неделями работал, чтобы достать этих людей, Джон. Ты не уделил этому ни минуты размышлений, прежде чем нырнуть за мной. Они убежали.

Рот Джона резко открывался и закрывался, пока его мозг пытался наверстать слова, только что произнесенные Шерлоком. Работал неделями. Уделить минуту размышлений. Убежали.

\- Ты что, совсем с ума сошел? Думаешь, мне важнее поймать двух преступников, чем убедиться, что ты не умрешь?

\- Нет, не думаю. И в этом вся проблема.

Джон вытаращился на него. По-настоящему вытаращился, с открытым ртом; все его мыслительные процессы заело противоречивыми желаниями дать Шерлоку в морду, извиниться или с криком убежать из комнаты от такой завораживающей неправильности.

Но пальцы Шерлока стучали по крышке ноутбука в беспорядочном, хаотичном ритме, и неожиданно Джон понял абсолютно все.

\- Ты врешь, - сказал он.

Шерлок нахмурился, открывая рот для протеста, но Джону было действительно плевать, какой аргумент он выдаст теперь, и он сразу же прервал сыщика:

\- Ты врешь, - повторил он, - и ты хочешь, чтоб я знал, что ты врешь, так что не говори ни слова.

Шерлок закрыл рот. Он смотрел на Джона с неожиданным ленивым интересом, едва заметно кривя рот в улыбке.

\- И не смотри на меня так, как будто я ребенок, сидящий над загадкой.

Шерлок аккуратно скрыл все признаки эмоций на лице.

Джон рассматривал его, пока в голове крутились шестеренки. Последние два дня Шерлок игнорировал его, не считая тех случаев, когда Джон был вынужден осмотреть неглубокую рану и сменить повязку. Когда ему нужно было что-то сказать, Шерлок был угрюм. Когда он чего-то просил, это было грубее обычного. Сбежавшие от них люди займут их дня эдак на четыре, как только Шерлок полностью сможет двигаться; и погоня будет интересной - его сосед мог бы даже ее предвкушать. В самом деле, погоня на мосту была весьма тривиальным заданием по сравнению с тем, что ему предстояло сейчас, и это должно было приводить Шерлока в восторг после нескольких дней, проведенных в квартире.

Поэтому его отговорка не выдерживала никакой критики. И он это знал. И хотел, чтобы это знал Джон. Так почему же тогда он избегал настоящей причины своей досады на...

Вот оно что.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Что? - спросил Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой, улыбаясь, снова протягивая руку и продолжая снимать старую повязку с плеча Шерлока.

\- Ты тринадцатилетняя девочка. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

Шерлок медленно моргнул, глядя на него.

\- Не могу уследить за ходом твоих мыслей.

\- Должно быть, это ужасное ощущение. - Джон перегнулся через него, роняя старую повязку в мусорное ведро у кровати, и подобрал новую.

Шерлок внимательно следил за его движениями.

\- Ты хочешь объяснить. Тебе нравится иметь преимущество, - сказал он.

\- Это не соревнование.

\- Хорошо, потому что на моей стороне значительный перевес.

Джон улыбался, накладывая на рану чистую повязку.

\- Ты тринадцатилетняя девочка, - сказал он, - потому что ты с таким же успехом мог протянуть мне записку со словами: "Я тебе нравлюсь? Отметь да или нет".

Шерлок лишь продолжил выжидательно смотреть на него.

Джон вздохнул и снова сел на пятки.

\- Ты сердишься не потому, что они убежали. Тебе плевать. Ты скорее радоваться должен, потому что мы очень скоро найдем их, и по пути пробежим столько, сколько ты вынесешь. Ты сердишься потому, что я нырнул за тобой. Ты сердишься, что я рисковал жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя, потому что такое проявление внимания тебе непривычно, и ты боишься, что не готов к таким жертвам.

Шерлок все еще смотрел на него без какого-либо выражения на лице.

\- Изумительная выдумка, - сообщил он. - Надеюсь, ты не перенапрягся от таких умозаключений.

Джон вздохнул. Он срезал конец повязки и подвернул ее.

\- Я прав, - сказал он.

\- Нет. Спасибо за участие.

Джон прижал руку между голым плечом Шерлока и его шеей, и тот замер.

\- Ты стоишь того, - тихо сказал Джон. Он смотрел на лицо Шерлока, смотрел, как неуловимо менялись выражения его рта и глаз, смотрел на легкий отблеск страха, спрятанный в них. - Я думаю, что ты стоишь того, и я готов сделать то же еще сотню раз. И ты бы сделал то же ради меня. Ты делал это. Так что прекрати вести себя, будто я совершил ошибку, когда прыгнул за тобой, и хватит винить себя за то, чего не случилось, и неизвестно, случится ли в будущем. Я знаю, что делаю.

Пораженное выражение не сходило с лица Шерлока. Никогда еще Джон не видел, чтоб он был так надолго сбит с толку.

\- Я не могу отвечать за чью-либо жизнь, - сказал Шерлок. Его голос был мягким, но слегка надломленным от теплой руки Джона на его коже.

\- Боюсь, немного поздновато.

\- Нет, - сказал Шерлок, громче и резче. Он схватил руку Джона, лежащую на его плече, и отвел в сторону. - Ты не понимаешь. Я не рассчитывал так вовлекать тебя в то, что я делаю. Я не рассчитывал создавать… дружеских отношений с тобой, в которых я по определению буду беспокоиться, что с тобой происходит. Я не могу прекратить то, что должен делать, лишь потому, что ты пойдешь за мной.

Джон пожал плечами.

\- Так и не надо.

\- Тогда не иди за мной.

Джон покачал головой:

\- Нет. Извини. Так не получится.

Шерлок раздраженно закатил глаза и выпустил руку Джона. Тот едва удержался от того, чтоб закатить глаза в ответ. Едва-едва.

\- Это взаимно. И всегда будет взаимно, пока один из нас не умрет от взрыва или удушения, или, не знаю, пока я не уйду, потому что в холодильнике слишком много человеческих останков. Или тебя заинтересует что-то новое, и я тебя никогда не увижу. - Он улыбнулся, глядя на отвращение на лице Шерлока. - Суть в том, что я ежедневно готов пойти за тобой в самое пекло, и буду делать это с радостью. И ты поведешь меня за собой, не раздумывая ни минуты. И я буду рисковать жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя, а ты будешь рисковать своей, чтобы спасти меня, и в итоге мы либо будем зализывать раны в квартире, либо умрем. Как карта ляжет.

Шерлок смотрел на него, нахмурив брови и скривив рот.

\- То есть это тебя и правда не волнует, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Что именно?

\- Что ты умрешь.

Джон задумался на мгновение, а затем улыбнулся, широко и весело.

\- Правда, не волнует.

Шерлок покачал головой:

\- Честное слово, иногда я тебя совсем не понимаю.

\- Поэтому, наверное, ты и держишь меня рядом.

\- Ну, еще из-за определенных познаний в медицине, - немного рассеянно пробормотал Шерлок, задумчиво хмурясь.

Джон отодвинулся и слез с кровати.

\- Посмотрю, что у нас есть к чаю.

Ответом, наверное, было "глазные яблоки и чья-то рука", но можно же иногда помечтать.

Шагая к двери, Джон слышал, как Шерлок вновь открыл ноутбук. Он остановился, уже касаясь проема рукой, и оглянулся. Шерлок небрежно натягивал рубашку обратно на плечо. Он потянул за воротник и скользнул пальцами по шее. И тут Шерлок замер. Не сводя глаз с экрана, он коснулся ладонью того места, что Джон касался своей рукой. Это было рассеянное и очень личное движение, и Джон почувствовал, как теплый воздух поднимается от живота к его щекам.

Он поспешил прочь из комнаты, пряча легкую, глупую улыбку, и выдохнул сквозь легкость в груди.


End file.
